April Fool's, Fate or Accident
by KareBear1965
Summary: FANDOM FOR TSUNAMI: Two people meet due to a freak snow storm on April 1st, their lives will be forever entwined, as Bella starts her new life as an inter at a hospital in Dallas, what will bring them back together and for good this time around.


**Fandom For Tsunami **

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Penname: KareBear1965**

**Title: April Fool's, Fate or Accident**

**Summary: Two people meet due to a freak snow storm on April 1****st****, their lives will be forever entwined, as Bella starts her new life as an inter at a hospital in Dallas, what will bring them back together and for good this time around. **

**A/N: This is a one shot and will always be a one shot so please don't ask me to continue this story. It was written a while ago and I felt it was perfect for FFT.**

I could not believe my luck; here I was spending my time trying to get out of Seattle to a warmer climate for my internship and then residency. I would be graduating in June from the University of Washington, Medical School. I was the top ranked student in my class. I had, completed my Bachelors Degree in three years instead of four. So, I entered medical school when I was only nineteen, I still could have pushed myself and finished it early also, but I felt it was best to slow down for once in my life.

I have always been a geek; books have been my constant best friend. So now, here I sit in Tulsa, Oklahoma on a layover to Dallas, Texas where I have interviews at ten different hospitals. I had spent a week doing interviews in Florida, and a few other East Coast states. I wanted out of the cold and wetness of Washington and the Olympic Peninsula.

I had another forty minutes before I had to catch my flight, so I was in one of the small pubs that line this wing of the terminal of the airport. Every so often, I would look up at the monitor to check on my flight status. I was shocked when I looked up and saw all flights canceled. I got up and went to the bar, to ask the bartender if she knew what was going on.

"Miss, can you tell me why all the flights have been canceled?" I asked trying to hide my panic.

"Tulsa has just been hit with a freak storm, they are saying we will get somewhere between six to ten inches combination of snow and ice it will be a few days before flights can get out. They have even closed all the roads to all motor vehicles besides emergency vehicles, so it looks like I am here for the long haul." She said as she turned on the news for everyone to watch._ This has to be an April's fool day joke._

"Where's the closest hotel?" I asked knowing I would have to walk, and I was not dressed for it, but I could not see myself staying here.

She told me if I walked out the front of the airport, and turned left, that the Hilton was right next to the parking garage, and I could walk inside the garage most of the way. I was thankful for that little bit of knowledge, but I dreaded walking out in the cold and snow. I thought that was what I was trying to stay away from.

I grabbed my stuff and followed the signs to the parking garage then, down as close as possible to the Hilton. The parking lot of the Hilton was full. I walked in and just stood there for a moment enjoying the heat. I walked up to the desk and asked if they had any rooms. The clerk informed me that all rooms were booked for the duration of the storm.

I asked if he could call the other hotel that was near the airport, and he said that he already knew they were booked solid also. I walked to the restaurant that was attached to the hotel, going in, grabbed a table and sat down. What was I going to do now? I ordered some coffee and a bowl of soup trying to warm myself up before I headed back to the airport to find a place to crash.

As I was looking around, people watching you could say, my eyes landed on this guy sitting in the corner by the bar. From what I could see he was fair skinned, curly blond hair, the kind that you just want to run your fingers through. I sat there trying to figure out what he did for a living. The way he was, dress was very casual and gave no clue to what he might do for a living.

Was he a local, who works around here, or is he a business traveler, stuck like me? At least he has his suitcase, as mine was checked through from Florida to Dallas, so all I had was my laptop and small carry-on with my bathroom stuff in it. I also always carried an extra change of underwear in it.

I guess I looked at him for too long of a time, because he looked at me and smiled, which caused me to blush.

_Oh, shit he is getting up and coming over here. What am I going to do? Man he is built, the closer he gets the yummier he gets. _

"It's been awhile since I've seen a lovely young lady blush like that," he said in his slow southern drawl.

_The way he talked was so sexy; it just added to his sex-appeal that he already had._

I just sat there not knowing what to say. It's not every day a guy wants to talk with me.

"Ma'am, may I please take this seat?" he asked in the politest manner I have ever heard.

"Sure, if you want?" I said trying not to look at the sex god that was standing in front of me.

"Ma'am, my name is Jasper, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Bella, you can call me Bella."

"What brings you to Tulsa, Miss Bella?"

"It's just a layover, as I am headed to Dallas for job interviews." I say ducking my head trying to hide my blushing face.

We talked for a while longer, just asking basic questions to one another. It was starting to get dark, and I did not want to walk back to the terminal in complete darkness, but when I went to excuse myself, he asked if I was just trying to get rid of him and run off to my room. I explained that I was not one of the lucky ones, but one of the unlucky ones without a room, but I wanted to get back to the terminal before it got too dark.

He told me that, his room had two beds, and I was more than welcomed to stay with him until everything blew over. I thanked him and said I appreciated his offer. He stood up, holding out his hand so that he could help me stand. He walked over and picked up his suit case, which was sitting on the floor by the table he had been sitting at.

As we walked to the elevators, he had his hand on my lower back. I swear I could feel electricity flowing between the two of us, and I hoped he felt it too. This man made me think of things I have never allowed myself time to think. We continued our small talk as we entered the elevator and rode up to his floor. As he unlocked his room, he told me to go ahead and make myself comfortable, and that I was more than welcomed to take a shower.

I really wanted a shower, but I had nothing to put on. He must have seen my hesitation and asked what the problem was, and I told him that I did not have anything to change into. He offered me one of his t-shirts. I took it gladly for two reasons. One I really needed the shower to relax me and second because it was his.

The shower felt wonderful. I let my mind wander as the water flowed over me. I have never been so attracted to a male before. I wondered what it would be like to have him kiss me to have him touch me in the most intimate ways. I needed to get a grip this man would not be interested in me in that way. No guy has ever asked me out. They have always been too intimidated by my intelligence. I graduated high school a year early as well as getting my BA in three years instead of four. Why would this man be any different?

I got out, dried off, brushed my teeth and pulled on his t-shirt, which came down to my knees. I walked out to find him sitting up on one of the beds, watching the news. I sat on the other bed, took my laptop out of its bag and opened it to check my emails and send a few out to the hospitals that I should be visiting over the next few days. I hated not knowing how long I was going to be stuck here. At least I was in a room and would be warm and dry.

It was still early when I was through with my laptop so, after placing it back in it bag and then on to the floor I leaned back against the pillows I had propped up in order to watch some news.

"Would you rather I find a movie for us to watch?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter to me and thank you again for the use of one of your t-shirts and this bed." I told him sounding as sincere as possible.

"Let's check out the list of movies playing, and if you want, we can order up some snacks to eat while we enjoy a movie."

"That would be great."

"What kind of movies do you like best?"

"I have always been fond of the old black and white movies and as a teenager I was really into thrillers and horror films, but I have not really seen anything the last few years because I have been working so hard in school."

'So, you never told me what you have been studying in school."

"I am all set to graduate in June from Medical School. I am looking into to hospitals to do my internship/residency"

"Wow, you look, a little young to be getting out of medical school." He stated.

'Yes I know. I am. I'm only twenty-three and most are twenty-six plus, but I graduated high school early and then did my undergrad in three years. I am graduating at the top of my class and can work anywhere, but I have not found the right place for me." I said trying not to sound conceded for being so smart.

"I am impressed. Your boyfriend must be proud." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"I wish. I have always been too wrapped up in my books. Guys don't even give me a second look." I said in a sad tone.

"A beauty like you should have guys falling at your feet." He states still smirking at me.

"I think you must need glasses or something because I am no beauty." I reply.

"Well my eyesight is perfect, and you must not see yourself clearly as you are most differently a beauty." He said causing me to blush.

I don't think a guy has ever said I was beautiful before, other than my dad. While we were talking, he found one of the movie channels playing an _Alien _movie marathon. When the first movie started, he picked up the phone and called room service and ordered a fruit and cheese platter, along with a bottle a bottle of Pinot Gris.

When the platter and wine were delivered, he asked me if I would join him on his bed to make it easier to share. I gladly joined him and wanted to be closer to this sex god that said I was beautiful. I was not sure when it had happened, but soon I was leaning on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around mine.

The second movie stated and I was starting to feel the buzz from the wine. I scooted closer to him without even really thinking about it. I felt his hand start to run up and down my arm. It made me tingle all over, and I could feel the wetness building between my legs.

When he stopped caressing my arms and shifted off the bed, I thought I was being rejected, but he was just moving the rest of the platter to the table. He sat back down taking his place, right along with his caresses. I did not know what to do, or if I was supposed to do anything, so I just sat there and enjoyed the feeling he was causing in my body.

When he turned his face, he lifted my chin up, so he could look at me, I was not sure, what was happening as he lowered his mouth to mine. Never being kissed before I pushed him back to get away.

"Bella, don't tell me that a guy has never kissed you before?" he said.

"I told you, guys run from me." I replied.

"Then let me teach you all the wonderful pleasures a man can bring to a woman's body." He said with eyes that were sparkling.

All I could do was nod because I was too scared to speak. With that his lips were on mine. It was slow and gentle. He released my lips and slowly kissed down along my jawbone to my ear. As he took my earlobe into his mouth, he began to whisper to me in between nibbles that I should relax and just lose myself to his touch. The way it made me feel a soft moan escaped my lips, which took me by surprise.

Soon, but not soon enough, he resumed kissing my lips. One of his hands skimmed lightly over my breast causing me to moan once again. Somehow, we went from sitting up to lying down on the bed, and he was now hovering over me. I moaned again as his hand touched my bare skin just under the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing.

When his hand began to climb up and brush against my thigh, I froze for a second. He felt me freeze and pulled away from the kiss, but left his hand where it was.

"Beautiful lady, I will not hurt you; I promise I just want to make you feel good." He states.

I nodded once again; I was too scared to talk. I had no clue, what would come out of my mouth. When he started to kiss again me, he ran his tongue over my lips putting slight pressure showing me that he wanted to gain access to my mouth.

I opened up wanting to feel more of the tingles, he was causing inside of me. I moaned once again from all the new sensations he made me feel. His hand brushed over my stomach and up to my bare breast under his t-shirt, I was wearing. When he gently rolled my nipple it caused me to buck my hips upwards and brush against his hard member, which in turned caused me to gasp.

"Beautiful, I want to see all of you." He told me as he pulled away from our kiss once again.

I was not sure how to answer that, and just stared at him for a few before answering yes. _My voice sounded off; at least to me, I hope he did not hear it. _

Once my shirt was off, he rolled my nipple once more before taking it in his mouth, which caused me to moan loudly.

I was feeling brave as I started to run my hands across his back and along his stomach. This was a man, who is well put together as each of his muscles were toned and felt solid under my touch. I began to slowly trace my fingers along his side and his arms while simultaneously lifting his shirt up.

When he gently ran his finger over the crotch of my underwear it caused me to gasp at the sensation it caused in my body.

Sensing my uneasiness he stopped what he was doing. He rolled to the side and just looked at me for a few moments before asking. "Do you not touch yourself to get that release?"

_Did he just ask me if I masturbated? How do I answer that? Would he think I am a prude for not doing it? All this thinking had me blushing._

"Beautiful, there is nothing wrong with touching yourself," He smiled seductively and then continued, "You are truly innocent in all ways."

_I loved how he calls me Beautiful._

This caused me to blush even more, as it was the truth. I know about the human body, and I know the aspect of a sexual relationship. I know that it's supposed to be normal for one to touch them self, but I never felt the need nor the desire to do so until now.

I needed to stop being so analytical and just live in the moment, in the sensations and pleasures he was giving me.

I rolled over on my side and reached up and touched his cheek as I leaned in and kissed him. This was all he needed to know even though I may be innocent; I had the desire to learn all that he could teach me.

After some more kissing and his hands exploring first over my underwear and then under them, I soon was having my first orgasm. I never knew it could be like this. As I came down from my high, he took my underwear off, and I was sprawled out naked as the day I was born before him. I could not only see, but also feel the desire in his eyes.

I felt the bed shift as he stood to shed his clothing. I found I could not take my eyes off him as slid his jeans down, along with his boxers freeing his erection. I had felt it through his jeans, but never dreamed that I would be looking at it. I had seen pictures while studying human anatomy, but what I have seen in pictures never prepared me for what I was looking at. He was long, eight maybe nine inches and quite thick.

_How was he going to fit inside me?_ The pain he was going to cause me began to slowly sink in. I turned my face away as I felt my blush rising. I just wanted to hide when I felt the bed shift with him getting back on.

"Hey Beautiful, look at me please." He pleaded.

I turned to see he was lying on his side just looking at me.

"Any woman's first time hurts, but I promise you that I will be gentle." He said reaching out to caress my cheek.

He reached over and pulled me tightly against him before he captured my lips and gave me a deep, sensual kiss. I was soon rolled over onto my back, and he was lining himself up to enter me. He slowly pushed himself until he was fully seated; I felt the tears rolling down my face. He stayed still and I could feel him looking at me, so I turned my head to meet his gaze.

"Beautiful, just relax. I'm sorry." He said while wiping away the tears.

_I knew he was being gentle and so loving._

He leaned down to kiss the newly falling tears away, and then kissed me. When I moaned into his kiss, he slowly started to pump in and out of me, with short soft strokes. I never dreamed it could feel like this to be with a man. The pain was completely forgotten as I let the new sensations take over my body as my next orgasm began to build.

When it hit me, it was more intense than it had been with his fingers. A few strokes later I felt him pulse inside me and release. He stilled and we just held onto each other while we both came down for that glorious place that he had taken us.

When he pulled out it felt like I was losing something. He stood and held out his hand to help me stand up on wobbly legs. He walked us to the bathroom and started the tub. After filling it half way he climbed in and motioned for me to join him. We soaked and he washed me with so much care that it was over whelming and caused me to cry.

He talked to me to calm me down and asked questions about what I was feeling. I told him the best I could, but words were something that was amiss at this time. Once he had me washed along with himself, he climbed out, helped me step out of the tub and into the awaiting towel he had for me.

We walked back into the bedroom and climbed up under the covers on the bed I was to be sleeping in, and he spooned behind me and held me as I drifted off to sleep. I woke in the morning to tiny kisses being placed on my neck and shoulders. I could also feel his very hard member against my rear end.

As I started to feel the wetness build between my legs I could not help but let a moan escape my lips. He then shifted my legs with his and was soon inside me. Like last night once he was fully inside. He stayed still for a few moments to let me adjust. The angle and the depth, was changed as were the sensations.

_What was this man doing to me?_ As he thrusts into me one of his hands was rolling the nipple on one of my breasts, and it was not too long before I felt it building. I did not want this to end so soon. I did not know for sure how long he would be mine.

We showered together with him taking me once again. Once we were dressed with me back in his t-shirt and just a pair of my underwear, we ordered room service, soon after we ate the clothes were off, and he was teaching me just how good he could make me feel for a third time.

When we took a break for lunch, we watched the news finding out that it was still coming down hard outside, and it was more ice than snow at this point, which was worse.

I don't know where it came from, but I had this desire to reciprocate on giving him pleasures. He has been giving me, and asked him to talk me through giving him a blowjob.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," he told me caressing my cheek.

"I want to make you feel pleasure as much as you have given me." I told him running my hand up and down him.

"If this is what you want then I will talk you through it, but as I said you don't have to do this."

As he talked me through it getting me to relax my gag reflexes, which allowed me to almost take him in fully. I kept one hand wrapped around him, and as I bobbed up and down his shaft my hand followed. He would tell we what felt good, which I soon realized he did not have to say anything as his moans and the way his hips moved showed me everything that I needed to know.

When he started to cum, he tried to pull away saying I did not need to swallow. I told him that I wanted to taste him, so he let me continue as he came deep in my throat. I loved his taste. I was at the point I didn't want to ever give up my walking sex god.

Over the next few days, all we did was have sex, eat or sleep, but on the fourth day they said the airport was reopened, and I called to get the first flight to Dallas. He was in the shower when I got off the phone and realized that I needed to leave then if I wanted to catch my flight. I quickly dressed and grabbed my stuff and walked out of that room.

As I walked to the airport I did not regret what had happened over the past few days. I felt complete, for the first time in my young life. Neither of us knew much about the other except that we were both doctors. I did not even know where he worked, and I really did not care as I knew this was just a causal hookup, two lonely people hooking up during a freak snow storm.

I caught my flight to Dallas was lucky to find my baggage waiting. I grabbed a cab to the hotel I had booked, checked in, and then I called all the hospitals that I needed to contact to see if they had rescheduled my interviews. I was pleased that each of them had taken into account that I was stranded.

I fell in love with Children's Medical Center and after some thinking over the next two days I called them before I headed to the airport to fly back to Seattle and let them know that I would love to take the position, they were pleased that I choose them. I caught my flight back to Seattle, this time my layover was in Phoenix.

The first few days back, I could not stop thinking about Jasper and our time together. That all changed when I started studying for my exams. I was so focused on exams that it was not until the day of graduation that I realized that my last period had been mid March, and it was now June.

Graduation was not until seven pm. So I had spent the morning packing everything, and it was when I reached into the cabinet under the sink that I realized that I still had a full box of tampons that I had never opened. I was in the process of packing the last of my stuff, as most of it had already been shipped to Dallas. I knew I had time, and I need to find out for sure, so I ran down to the local drug store and picked up a test.

When I saw the plus symbol, I broke down and cried. How had I let this happen? I sat there on my bathroom floor thinking about what had taken place, and I couldn't find any regret in it. It was two consenting adults who were thrown together because of a freak storm. I only wish I would have gotten his contact information or at least left mine.

I somehow pulled myself together and got ready for my graduation and my speech. I think it was the only part about being so smart that I hated was speaking in front of all those people. I went ahead and loaded the last box into the back of my truck before heading over to the hotel where graduation was being held.

I was getting nervous as I had yet to see my dad. I sat in my place on stage looked to see if I saw him. I gave my speech, and then returned to my seat, and it was not until the diplomas were being handed out that I caught sight of my dad along with Jake and his dad.

When the ceremony was done I headed over in the direction that I had seen them standing. It was Jake that saw me, first and pulled me in for a tight hug. We went out for dinner, and I could tell that dad was still trying to put Jake and I together as a couple.

Jake was three years younger, and my only true friend growing up. I could never see him like I saw my sex god.

Dinner was nice; I told dad that I was staying the night here, so I could turn in my keys in the morning before heading down to Forks for one last visit before heading off on my new adventure in Dallas.

I knew once I reached Dallas, I would have to find a doctor and start my monthly check ups. I also knew I would have to inform my new place of work, and they might not take me because of this, but I would think about that later. I said good night to my dad, Billy and Jake and then went back to my place. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night from all the worries.

I knew I would need to try and find Jasper and let him know what was going on. It would be his choice if he wanted in our lives or not. Thinking back when I was looking at apartments on the internet and found this complex, which I really liked layouts of both one bedroom units, I am thankful that I took the larger of the two this way I have an area that can be turned into a nursery.

I woke early, did the one more final walk through and turned in my keys. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell my dad about the baby just yet or not. I thought of all the things he would say. Dad being the Chief of police had set high standards for me. He was always so proud when I came out on top in school, and backed me when I told him I wanted to go to medical school.

Mom had run out on us when I was just a toddler, and I think I have seen her once or twice in my life. I don't even know how to get a hold of her. Could I do this on my own? I would have to, as I could never have an abortion or give my own child up for adoption. I was nothing like my mom, and I took this responsibility seriously.

I was thankful that I haven't had any morning sickness. I chose not to say anything to anyone just yet. My week with him went great; I cooked all his favorite meals that he would be missing out on, unless he came to visit me. I packed up all my books as I wanted to take them and a few other odds and ends from my childhood room and had everything loading in the back of my truck.

I knew it would take two, maybe three days to drive to my new place. It would give me time to think and plan what I was going to do. Dad wanted me to call each night when I stopped and then again, when I got to my place in Dallas.

I made it to my apartment just before the office closed for the day. The manager greeted me and gladly gave me my keys explained where my apartment was along with handing me an opener for my garage. Furthermore, she informed me that all my stuff had been delivered and placed in my apartment. I thanked her and bid her a good night. I drove around found my unit and pulled into the garage. I just grabbed my purse and overnight bag and headed into my place. I was pleased to see that they set everything up. It may not be where I wanted it, but at least it was not all stacked. Knowing that I am not supposed to lift more than twenty pounds, I would deal with the way they set the place up. I did have to dig in some boxes to find some sheets and a blanket for my bed.

After making my bed, I lay down, and soon I was asleep and dreaming of those few days of bliss I had. The very days that had created this little one that was now growing in my stomach. I woke the next morning, deciding I needed to get some food in the place before I looked for a doctor. I brought in the rest of the stuff from the truck before heading out.

I bought stuff that I knew would be healthy for me to eat while pregnant wanting to give this baby, the best start. I had finished putting the stuff I had bought away and then made myself a fruit salad and poured a glass of juice. I called information to find the closest OB/GYN to Children's Hospital and called to see if I could make an appointment. I was glad that they had an opening in the afternoon, so I spent the rest of my morning unpacking.

I found the office, which turns out to be within walking distance to Children's, so that will be nice. I walked in gave the nurse at the front desk, my name and she in turn handed me a clip board with paper work for me to fill out. When I handed it back to her, I handed her my id and insurance information.

I sat and looked at all the other women who were in the office. There were women at all different stages of their pregnancy. I jumped when my name was called. The nurse weighed me and then handed me a cup to pee in and directed me to the bathroom. One thing I can say, I had noticed over the past week was that I did indeed have to pee more often, so peeing in the cup was no troubles.

The nurse then led me to an exam room, handed me a grown, telling me to put it on, then to sit on the table and that the doctor would be in soon. I got into the grown and sat on the table. It was not long after that the doctor walked in.

"Miss Swan, I am Doctor Cullen, it says here that your last period was mid March, which would make you eleven and half weeks, but I am curious why you would wait this long before seeking medical treatment. As it's very important to have proper medical from the start," she said in a very condescending tone of voice.

"Doctor Cullen, I can assure you that I am healthy, and I did not even realize that I was pregnant until just a little over a week ago." I told her in a tone that, said I was irritated with her.

"How on earth could you not realize it sooner?" she asked sounding shocked.

"I was finishing up medical school, preparing to move here from Seattle, and it was not until I started to pack my bathroom that it hit me," I told her using the same voice as before.

"Wait, your chart shows that you are twenty-three, you should just be starting or maybe in second year."

"I guess you can say that I have lots of book smarts but not the common sense to prevent this or realize what was going on," I told her as the tears started to fall.

"Miss Swan, I did not mean to jump your case like that, it's just something seemed off, and I wanted to make sure that you understand the importance of prenatal care,"

"I know it's these hormones the past few days I could be just driving along, and they would start flowing. I got into Dallas last night and called for an appointment first thing this morning."

"I see. Why don't I get the portable ultrasound machine in here, and we can take a look at this little one?"

I got the feeling; she was a warm person, just thrown off as I was about all this. I could not believe my eyes when I sat there looking on the screen. The heart beat was strong; size was within the normal range for my gestation level.

We talked for a bit about how starting my internship could affect my overall health. I was pleased. She never asked about the father. She told me that she would see me in four weeks.

I filled my prescription for prenatal vitamins on my way back to my apartment. I knew that with me being on the petite side, it would not take long for me to start showing. I know that the right thing for me to do is to let Children's know about this, and let them decide what they felt was best. So, I talked myself into calling Dr. Gram the next day and let him know what was going on.

I worked on some more boxes and then cooked dinner, showered and went to bed early. I have noticed that I tired easily and sleep longer than I have ever in the past. I found myself dreaming of Jasper and all the wonderful things he taught me. I woke up needing a release used my fingers and soon found that release it was nowhere as intense as the ones Jasper had given me.

I had to go pee so I got up and decide that I would go ahead and start my day. I showered, and then went into the kitchen to fix some breakfast making sure that it was healthy. I drank some juice along with my bagel and fruit making sure I took my vitamins.

After I ate, I went back to work on boxes. When I stopped for a snack around ten I decided it was time to call and talk to Dr. Gram. He said that he saw no problem in me still starting in September, or I could start at the beginning of July, since I was already in town. I told him July sounded good as I wanted to show them that even though I would be out for a short time, I could handle all of this.

It took me another two days before I had all my boxes empty. I knew that I could not move my furniture around as it would not be good for me doing it alone, so I left everything where it was and just told myself to deal with it.

The last week of June went by quickly and all too soon I was spending twelve plus hours a day at the hospital. I liked working with the kids. I could also see the changes starting in my body as it started to get firmer and take on a rounded shape.

I had looked on line at all the medical schools graduating classes for the past ten years not finding one. Jasper listed. He can't be that much older than me could he? He did not look to be more than thirty, but I went ten years thinking he might be a little older than he looks.

When I went to my doctor's appointment in July Dr. Cullen was not pleased that I had lost weight and now wanted me to keep a journal to show her that I was eating properly. I thought about finding another doctor, but she had one of the top practices in the city, and my baby deserved the best. Dr. Gram had been impressed with who my choice in doctors. That alone made me decide that I could put up with her attitude, but I would give it right back.

I could not believe how time was flying by, in the middle of September I started to feel my little one move around. I had another ultrasound, which showed that I was having a boy. I had not meant to find out as I had wanted it to be a surprise, but I could not keep myself from looking at my baby on the monitor and this little guy was not shy on showing off his boy parts. You would have to be blind not to see them.

Dr. Cullen really liked how I kept my journal, but still was not pleased with the fact that one month I would gain some weight, and the next lose what I had gained plus a few more pounds. She said at the first sign that there was a problem with his growth; I was going to be told to stop working. I went as far to do research and found that it was quite normal for some women to lose weight and not even gain any during their pregnancy. Proving her wrong ended up putting us in a pissing contest.

I was shocked that she has not told me to go find another doctor. October came and went as did November. Dad was not happy that I could not take the time and come home for Christmas, but he understood that I was a doctor now and would not be coming home as often as I could while I was in college.

I still had not told him about the baby. How do you tell your dad that you spent three days screwing a guy you just met and did not have the brains to make sure we were being safe? I guess you could say it was a cruel April fool's joke on me, first the snow and ice storm, then meeting a sex god who taught me the fine art of sex.

I had just gotten off a fifteen hour shift which was my last one until I was released to go back to work after having my little guy. As I was driving home my light just turned green, so I proceeded to go through the intersection when out of nowhere I was hit, and was being pushed into the nearby lamp pole. My last thought before my world went blank was please don't let anything happen to my baby.

**Jasper's POV**

Being the head of the ER was not an easy job, with the long hours and always being on call if another doctor took sick leave and the shift could not be filled by someone else you had to fill that shift yourself. The part I loved about working in the ER was the rush you got when you saved a life, whose was up in the air until they were put in your hands.

Coming from a family of doctors, who seem to marry doctors also, it was expected of me to become one. However, like most of the family I choose to specialize in trauma and not some boring office hour type job. My family thinks it's my job that keeps me from getting married and finding the right person to settle down and have kids.

The one person I could see myself settling down with, I let walk away on that cold April morning. Why had I not insisted that we exchange contact information? Those three days had been the best in my life. I had never felt the connection I felt with my beauty. I tried to locate her a time or two knowing she just graduated from medical school; I had looked at the list of graduates from the top schools and never found one Bella, but the closest I got were three Isabella's. She could be one of them, but I was too scared to find out, and go through the heartbreak I knew I would feel if one was not her.

The night had been slow, which was nice, for just ten days before Christmas, when the call came in that they were transporting an accident victim who was pregnant. I called up to OB to get one of the doctors down here to make sure this baby would make it. I was pleasantly surprised to find out it was my sister. She told me to give her fifteen minutes or so, as she was about to deliver a baby. I told her I would do what I could as I heard the ambulance pull in.

I hung up the phone and ran out to meet the EMT's. When my eyes fell on the victims face my heart stopped for a moment. My beauty was lying there all bloody. As I noticed how far along she was, my next thought was, could this baby be mine? I took over from the EMT's and quickly assessed the most important thing to take care of first, which was the gash in her forehead.

I needed to X-ray, but since she was pregnant, that was a problem. I cleaned the gash and sewed it up. Her breathing was a little labored, and I could see some bruising on her chest and stomach. She was still unconsciousness and her eyes were unresponsive, which indicated to me that she did indeed have a concussion. I took a moment to see if the baby had a heartbeat and the relief that washed over me when I heard how strong it was. Listening to it was so different from in the past that it took me off guard.

When Rose rushed into the room with a portable ultrasound machine, I was relieved once again. When Rose saw who it was she made the comment. "Miss Swan, what have you done to yourself now?" This told me that she was her patient. I stood back and let Rose asses the condition of the baby. I could not help but look at the monitor confirming my suspensions of how far along she was, and that the child was a boy.

"Jasper, why do you have tears rolling down your face?" my sister asked me.

I did not even realize that it was happening. I told her that I must have gotten something in my eye and excused myself to go find out some more information from the EMT's. When I found out that she had been broadsided by a semi-truck and pinned against a light pole, I was shocked that she did not have more injuries.

"How is she still alive?" I asked not fully understand how.

"Her truck looked to be from the early fifty's, so it's made of hard steel," One of the EMT's answered.

I sent up a little thank you and went back to see if Rose was done.

"Baby checks out fine, what is the prognosis of Miss Swan?" she asked as I reentered the room.

"She is one lucky lady; her main injury is the concussion, nothing broken and no internal injuries." I told Rose not being able to take my eyes off of Bella.

"Jasper, she's the one you meet in Tulsa." She stated making me look at her.

"Yes," I replied to her looking back at my beauty.

"You know that he's your son don't you?" she asked me.

"I suspected and the ultrasound confirmed it in my mind, but I still need to hear her say it," I told her.

"You also know that you have to step back Jas. You can't treat her any more, call Carlisle. He still has privileges here," Rose told me in that big sister tone of hers just because she was born six minutes before I was.

I nodded knowing she was right. Carlisle was a good doctor and knows head trauma. I took out my phone and scrolled down to his number and hit send.

"Jasper, why on earth are you calling me at two in the morning?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"Carlisle, I need a favor. I have a patient who needs you as her doctor as I can't treat her. It's hard to explain."

Rose ripped the phone out of my hand, "Carlisle, it's not as hard to explain as my idiot brother is making this out to be. The patient is the girl from Tulsa, and the kicker is she is due on the fifteenth of next month with his son."

I didn't know what he said.

"See you then, we are getting her ready to be taken upstairs to a room," Rose said before hanging up and handing my phone back to me.

"Thank you, Rose. You realize that the whole family will know about this by noon right," I asked her.

"Yes, I know and they should know, so you can stop brooding. I love you to death, but this brooding over the one you lost is getting on my nerves," She said slapping me on the back.

All the paper work was done to have her moved upstairs to a room, and I put on them that Dr. C. Cullen was to be her doctor, so it was in the system that he was taking over her care. It was hard for me not to follow her upstairs, but I had three more hours of my shift, and it really would look bad if I left. I knew that she was in good hands as Rose was going up with her until her father-in-law got there.

I went and inquired on the driver of the semi that had hit my beauty. It turns out, he got away with just a few small cuts and had already been released. I had been hoping he was still here because I really wanted to punch him for almost taking my beauty and my son away from me.

Thinking that made it hit, really hard that I had a son on the way. Shit, I had never thought about being a father before. I love all my nieces and nephews but never gave any thought to being a father. Thinking back to the first part of April I realized that not once did I use a condom, in fact, it never crossed my mind to do so at the time. I knew she was clean, since she had never been with anyone before.

From the moment, I felt her eyes on me in the hotel restaurant I knew I wanted her in every way possible. Her rich chocolate brown eyes, the way her chestnut colored hair hung down her back. When we walked to the elevator, I swore that there was electricity flowing between the two of us and then when she was leaning against me while watching TV cemented the deal in my head.

I would have backed off if she wanted me to, but she was very receptive to all my advances and the way her body responded to me was like we belonged to each other. Those were some of the best days of my life. I would have to agree with Rose. I have been brooding over how stupid I was not to get her contact information.

I wanted to go up to her room so bad. I needed to be with her when she opened those eyes back up. Rose had said that she worked over at Children's, so I called to let them know she was here. I left the message with the front desk and the nurse who was manning it got real upset. She told me that everyone loved Bella, and that she would make sure Dr. Gram was informed as soon as he got there.

We had a few more patients come in before the next shift showed up at six. As soon as I finished with all my paper work and turned the shift over, I dashed for the elevator to go up to her floor. Since the baby was not in any danger she was put in a normal ward with a fetal heart monitor just to make sure.

I quickly found her room and entered it. Rose was still sitting there saying Carlisle should be here at any time. I asked if she had woken up at all, and she said no. I quickly looked at all the monitors making sure her vitals were good, and they were, so I sat down next to Rose for a second. Then feeling the pull to be close to my beauty, I pulled the chair close to her bed and picked up her hand.

I felt the flow of electricity, and it made me smile.

"So, Rose this is the famous Miss Swan that keeps giving you attitude at her appointments," Carlisle said as he walked into the room holding her chart.

I looked at him and then at Rose. I will have to find out a little bit more on that one.

"Yes, but more importantly she is the young lady who turned my brother dear to a brooding nightmare," she giggled.

So my beauty gives Rose attitude, I always thought that was my sister's job. I watched as Carlisle read the chart I prepared, and then asked me to scoot back so he can check his patient. I gladly moved back next to Rose and watched.

"Rose, I really like to get a CT on her to see what's going on in there. You will have to sign off on it." Carlisle said address Rose.

"The new machines aren't as hard on the fetus, with her right at month to go. It really shouldn't affect him," she said turning to me giving me that eye that says, don't you dare object.

I watched as Carlisle called in the order for the CT. I wanted to go with her but Carlisle said for me to stay put. I know why he is doing this; I would do the same thing to him if it was one of his family members. Rose left soon afterward to go home since she was off telling me to call if there was any change in Miss Swan. It was starting to drive me crazy the way she said Miss Swan.

It seemed like hours had passed since Carlisle had taken her down to have the CT done. When she was rolled back into the room I relaxed just a tad bit. Carlisle would not tell me anything, and I understand. I am not her family, and she has not given permission for me to know the results of any tests done.

This was another reason Rose suggested Carlisle. He would keep it professional. He told me to page him when she wakes up. Leaving me in the room alone with my beauty, I moved the chair next to the bed once again. Picking up her hand I started rubbing it as I talked to her asking her to please open those beautiful eyes.

She had to be alright as I needed to hear it in her own voice that he was mine. I am not sure, how long I sat there talking to her telling her how much I had missed her and wished that we had exchanged contact information. When the door opened in flew a man I had met only a time or two when I had transferred patients over to Children's.

"Who are you and why are you holding Miss Swan's hand?" he asked as I read his name badge.

"Dr. Gram, it's nice to see you again. I am, Dr. Jasper Whitlock. As to why I am holding her hand. She is an old friend, and I didn't even know she was here in Dallas until she entered my ER early this morning." I told him standing and holding out my hand to greet him.

"You're the guy from Tulsa." He stated flatly.

"Yes." Was the only answer I could come up with.

"How is she?"

"She has been unconsciousness, since they found her." I said as I sat back down.

"How bad is the concussion?"

"I'm not sure once I realized who she was, and that I am most likely the father of her baby, I did the responsible thing and stepped back. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is her doctor now."

"Shit and that man is all business. How did he get to be her doctor?"

"You know that my sister is Dr. Rose Cullen, Bella's obstetrician. She suggested Carlisle and I agreed as I wanted the best for the both of them right now."

"I agree that he is the best when it comes to head trauma, so I can see why you agreed, and no I had no idea that Dr. R. Cullen is your sister."

Dr. Gram then told me to call him if there was any change in her condition, and that he was glad we had found each other, but wish it hadn't happened in this manner. I promised to keep him updated on her condition and shook his hand once more before he left.

I turned back to Bella and started my talking once again. It was after two when Carlisle came in order to check on her again, and I excused myself to cover my shifts for however, long Bella was going to be admitted. The one advantage of being the boss and always covering for my staff was they would all do it willingly to help me in a pinch like now. The first one I called was more than willing.

It had been two days, and she still hadn't woken up. Carlisle explained to me that this happens sometimes with concussions. He said that as long as her vitals stayed strong, there was hope she would wake up. I should have known all this, as I was a doctor, but I was clearly distracted by my need for her wake up. I didn't want to live, another moment without her in my life.

I couldn't bring myself to leave her side for any extended time, since I got off shift the morning of the fifteenth when she was brought into my ER. Rose sat with her while I went to the doctor lounge and took a much needed shower and put on fresh scrubs upon her instance of me doing so, she damn near insisted that I put on fresh scrubs.

When I got back, Rose stood to leave squeezing my shoulder as she passed. I could see the worry in her eyes. It was directed at me and not Bella. She knew that I won't leave Bella's side, and it could be days or weeks before she woke up.

I noticed that it was starting to get dark when I felt her squeeze my hand. I stood up from the chair leaned over the bed and with my free hand brushed the hair off her face while asking her once more to please open her eyes.

She blinked a few times before opening them and gasping at what she saw.

"I thought I was dreaming. You're really here? How?"

"Don't ever scare me like this again please. I don't think my heart could take it. I was the doctor on duty when you were brought in." I said squeezing her hand.

"Is he alright?" she asked with tears rolling down her face.

"Yes, he is alright. Rose checked you and him out. Is he mine or did you find someone soon after we met?" I asked needing to know.

She sighed, "So you know the Wicked Witch of the south?" Then she put on a serious face, "Of course he's yours. I could never find anyone else after those days with you. You stole my heart."

Her voice cracked with the last part, and I realized she was as heartbroken as I had been while we were apart.

"That so called 'wicked witch' is my twin sister and why do you two seem not to like each other?"

When she flinched a bit I asked her if she was in pain, and she just grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach, and I got to feel my son moving for the first time.

"Your twin sister."

"Yes, my twin sister. Now please tell me why you two seem to be at odds," I asked caressing her cheek.

"My first visit with her didn't go well she gave me attitude because I hadn't seen a doctor yet, and I was eleven and half weeks. I had been so focused on my finals that it was not until I was packing to move here. I realized that it had missed a few periods. She did not like my answer."

"Is that everything? I can't believe she would give you that much attitude because you were focused on your finals."

"I think it's the fact that when she gives me attitude I give it right back. I think it's a love hate relationship."

"Beautiful, I need to text your doctor and let him know you are awake. Is there anyone you need me to call?" I added in as I took out my phone and text Carlisle.

"Work is the only place as I don't want to worry my dad."

"I already called over there and Dr. Gram stopped by. Do you want me to call him and let him know you are awake?" I asked her I would do anything for her.

"That would be nice," she said as the door opened and in walked Carlisle, Rose and half the family it seems.

"Miss Swan, this is my father-in-law Dr. Cullen," Rose said looking at me and not her.

Carlisle asked me to step back, and he checks her over while asking her questions about pain. I was pleased to hear she was in no real pain except for her head. He proceeded to tell her that she would be staying there for a couple more days just to make sure nothing went wrong. She told him that she understood and then asked who and why the other people are standing in her room as well as why they were.

"Beautiful, I guess you can say secrets don't last long around this family. You know my sister and just meet her father-in-law. The big guy is Emmett. He is Rose's husband, and he is the team doctor for the Cowboys. Next to Carlisle is his wife Esme, the only non-doctor in the family. Then there is Edward, Carlisle's younger son and his wife Alice, who are pediatricians in a private practice together." I explained.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Miss Swan, do you know what it's been like listening to this guy for the past eight months whining about how he let the woman of his dreams slip through his fingers?" Emmett bellows out.

I watched her look at me as the tears started to flow once again.

"Guys, I think it's time to leave and let Miss Swan and Jasper reconnect," Carlisle said trying to shove everyone out of the door.

I was glad that they all left, and I got to spend some time with my beauty alone. We talked for a bit before she started yawning. I could not help but smile when she asked me to stay. Little did she know that I was not going anywhere without her ever again.

Before she fell asleep, she also told me that she tried to find me looking through all the graduates of every medical school for the past ten years. If she would have just added three more years she might have found me. I told her that I looked, but was not sure where she went to school or if her first name was Isabella. I told her I had found three of them but was too scared to check them out.

I held her hand while she fell back asleep. Needing something to do, as I could not sleep just yet, I looked at all her monitors and noticed that she was having contractions. I knew that it was not really unusual at this stage of a woman's pregnancy to start having small contractions to get her body ready. She had only been asleep a few hours when she woke up screaming in pain as a strong contraction hit her. I talked her through it getting her to breath, and then I called Rose, who said she would be here as fast as possible.

Less than four weeks was not a death sentence for a baby these days, but most babies don't have fully developed lungs at this stage. Even a week longer would give him a better chance. I talked her through one more contraction before Rose entered the room.

Rose read the paper readout and asked a few questions before checking her out. Finding that Bella has not dilated any was a good thing.

"Miss Swan, I am going to give you some Magnesium Sulfate in your IV this should stop them. I don't want my nephew born before the first of the year," Rose said before calling in the order for the drug to be delivered to the room.

"Dr. Cullen, since this is your nephew as you so elegantly stated, wouldn't it be better to call me by my first name," Bella said.

"Why start now I find it refreshing to push your buttons?" my sister replied with a smirk on her face.

Bella did not get to make a comeback as another contraction hit and I talked her through it. I was so glad to see the nurse come in with the magnesium. Rose said she would check back with us in a few hours to see how it was going. Bella told me that she was scared and glad I was there with her.

Magnesium can be a slow acting drug, but it's the safest to give under the conditions Bella was currently in and had the fewest side effects. Bella complained a little about the burning sensation she was experiencing. I told her that it was normal.

The contractions seemed to slow down, but not the intensity of them. Each time one hit, I would place my hands on either side of her face and talk her through her breathing. I hated seeing her in so much pain and wished I could take it away. I found myself praying that the medicine would start working, and she would not have to go through this.

When Rose came back to check on Bella a few hours later, she first looked at the printout. She was worried about the intensity of the contracts, but at the same time was pleased to see that each one was farther apart than the one before it.

When Bella complained of being thirsty Rose told her that she could have ice chips but nothing to drink in case something went wrong, and we had to deliver the baby. I knew my sister was just trying to prepare us both for the worst case scenario.

With the IV and the Magnesium Bella seemed to need to go to the bathroom ever five to ten minutes. I would help her in and out of bed. Rose told me to call her if the contraction started getting closer instead of farther apart.

For the next two days neither of us got any sleep as I talked Bella through each of her contractions and feed her ice chips. Between the contractions, we would talk. We started out by playing twenty questions learning more about each other and becoming closer.

Sometime during the third day, the contraction started to soften, and she was able to relax through them. When she finally fell asleep that night, I was relieved that the drug was finally working. I got a little bit of sleep before Carlisle showed up at eight the next morning to check on Bella. A few hours later Rose came to check in on Bella and the baby. She said that if everything continues like they are now she would start lowering the dosage of the drug. Her plan was to wean her off the drug, so she could possible go home.

Bella thanked me for staying with her, and I told her there was no other place I would rather be than by her side. Bella and I talked some more, and I asked her how she wanted to handle things now that we found each other. She told me that all she cares about is that we are together.

_God I love his woman. She is mine and always will be. I would shower her with all the love and affection she deserves._

It was just after lunch on the twenty-first when my older brother, Peter, and his wife, Charlotte, made their way into Bella's room.

"Bro, our sister better not be lying to me about how feisty my new sister is," he got out before saying "Damn Bro she's a real knock out," which caused Bella to blush.

"Bella, this is my older brother, Peter and his wife, Charlotte," I told her hugging my brother.

"Nice to meet you both," Bella said sounding shy.

"What's in the bag Char?" I asked.

"Well it is your birthday, so I brought you some cake," she told me after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Your birthday? Why did you not saying anything to me?" Bella asked.

"Beautiful, I have other things on my mind than my birthday," I told her smiling at her before winking, which caused her to blush again, and I was afraid if she kept it up, her face would turn permanently red.

We all talked and joked around until Bella started yawning. Peter took this as his clue to leave. We hugged once again. With him whispering in my ear that she is a keeper. I could have told him that eight months ago. I napped while Bella napped because I still could not bring myself to leave her side.

It was not until Christmas Eve, when Carlisle and Rose both consented on Bella being released from the hospital, but she was still on bed rest until her appoint on the second of January and from there, Rose would assess what she would allow Bella to do.

When I asked her if she wanted to come back to my place she said no that she would feel better being in her own place at least for now. I liked how she said at least for now. I have a little five acre place outside of town with a three bedroom house on it.

I was impressed with her apartment. She had turned what should be a den into a small nursery for our son. Her garage led straight into her place, which was another plus in my book. Ok, so my girl knows how to pick a place to live.

I talked to her about joining the family the next day at Carlisle and Esme's house. She said she did not feel up to, being around a bunch of people as this was all new to her. I could understand that and I was more than willing to just sit at home and hold her.

Her bed was the only problem I saw in her whole place. It was a double bed which left very little room for me and my long legs with me being six-two and all. Lying in it told me it was a newer bed of high quality, just not made for people as tall as I am.

I loved holding her in my arms again after a little more than eight months. I did not have the heart to call Esme yesterday and let her know that we would not be coming over, so I called her first thing in the morning as I was cooking Bella's breakfast. She understood and told me that she would have Peter drop my gifts off at my place along with the ones that have seemed to gather under the tree for Bella and our little guy.

As I was cooking breakfast, I noticed that Bella had a turkey-breast and all the fixin's for a small holiday meal, so that gave me the idea that I would cook her not only breakfast, but a Christmas meal. I was just finishing up when I heard Bella begin to stir.

I went to see if she needed any help to the bathroom. I was not taking any chances with her life or that of my son. I had dreamed of finding her for eight months and now that I have them. I am not going to let go. She explained to me that she was fine, and that she could pee on her own.

When I informed her that breakfast was ready, and that we would be eating it in bed as she was still on bed rest until Rose took her off it. She grumbled a little. I can tell she has always had everything her way, sure she will get her way in most things in life as I would give her the world if she would let me, but right now it's not just her. I'm worried about.

I had both our breakfast plates on the side table when she got back into bed. I thought she was the most beautiful woman when I met her back in April, but there are no words to describe how she looked pregnant with my son.

We both sat against the head board, and I gave her, her plate and then took mine. I could not help the laughter that came out when I watched her try to eat with the plate sitting on top of our son. She was not having an easy time of eating like this. After her slapping, my arm for laughing, I decided that what was the harm in her, eating at the table?

When I asked her if that was what she wanted to do, she smiled and handed me her plate back. I quickly set both plates on the serving tray and cared them to the table. I had thought she was right behind me but when she did not appear soon after I sat the plates on the table, I went back to the bedroom to see what was going on.

I could tell by the look in her face, she was in pain.

"Beautiful, what hurts?" I asked her full of concern.

"Your son just kicked the hell out of my bruised rib that's all," I could not help but smile at the words she spoke.

I placed my hand on her stomach and sure enough our son was being very active. I kissed our son, and then asked him to please be nice to his mommy until she heals up. I got hit yet again. I guess I should have not said until she heals up. I helped her out to the table where we finished breakfast, then she went back to bed I cleaned up and joined her.

We laid there talking all the while I had my hand on her stomach feeling our son move. I wanted to find out everything about her, so I asked about her childhood, and she told me things that made me, laugh, things that made me cry. I was not surprised when she told me she started reading at age four and loved books ever since.

She told me how even in grade school, everyone shied away from her once they found out, she was so bright. She told me how being treated differently it didn't bother her until high school. When the girls started talking about their guys, and how good of kissers they were, was when she wished she wasn't so smart, so she could have a boyfriend and be normal like the others.

She explained that when she left for college that she had already decided what she wanted to be so, she developed a new attitude, and guys were no longer something she was interested in. So we started talking about how she was doing with her internship.

She told me that her first six weeks she was in the NICU, helping with all the preemies and knew that was not something she could handle full time. For there she went to the oncology department and found that she loved helping the sick kids. She said she had already signed up to start classes next September, so she could specialize in that field.

I was so proud that she has already figured out what she wanted to do with her career. I asked her how she was planning on handling school, work and a baby needing to know what had been if her plan and was that plan changing now that we have found each other. She explained that she was only going to be going to school part time, only two classes at a time, that way she was only adding four more hours to her workday, and that she had plans for our son to be in the day care center, which Children's has for its employees.

Once again, she has impressed me with how thorough she had thought it out. When I asked if now that I was in the picture, would it change anything. She said no. This pleased me again, as that meant we would still get to spend some time together each day, unless we are working opposite shifts.

When she yawned, I kissed her. I mean not just a peak on the lips this one was full of passion, showing her just how much I love her. I mean, I have already been in love with her for eight months, but now I get to show her that. When we broke away, I told her I was going to go fix the Christmas meal she had been planning for herself. She smiled and yawned again, so this time I kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

I sent up a little prayer of thanks for bringing her back to me and for our son. I cooked everything, and even found a berry pie in the freezer that needed to thaw out before I cooked it. I put everything in her warming drawer of her stove and waited until she woke up.

I did not have to wait long before I heard her stirring once again. The bathroom being the first stop for her before coming to join me for our Christmas dinner. While we eat, I asked her why she did not have any presents or even a tree. Her answer was that she spent all her money on getting everything ready for the baby.

I know interns don't make as much, and starting off the first year being pregnant could not have been good. I was going to have to get her something special, but one thing I have learned by listening to her talk is that she hates gifts. She is such an independent woman, with a good head on her shoulders. When I asked her what she was going to do for a vehicle now that her truck was totaled, she cringed saying she had no clue.

I know I have my truck and my sports car, I guess I could give her the truck and just drive my Audi R8, which was my gift to myself when I got the job as chief of the ER only reporting to the Chief of staff. I needed to call so I can take emergency leave, so I can be with Bella until she goes back to work after having our son.

I knew now was not the right time to bring that up, so I just left that thought for later. After dinner, she showed me everything she had gotten for our son. Now I understood more why she had not gotten herself anything for Christmas and did not have money to spend on a car she had bought everything the top of the line. I could tell that she cared more about our son than she did herself, just one more thing to add to the ever growing list of why I was so in love with her.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies in her room. It was late when we finished the last movie and decided it was time to get some much needed sleep. I cleaned up using the bag that Rose had dropped by the hospital the day before Bella had been released. I knew I would have to run home soon to get more, even if I did my laundry here it was not enough if I was staying with her until she went back to work.

Sometime during the night, Bella got up to go to the bathroom, and as she entered the room, she saw that my feet were hanging off the bed.

"Jasper, did you know that your feet are hanging off the bed?" she asked me as she climbed back into bed.

"Yes, your bed seems to be a little short for me, but I don't care as long as I get to hold you in my arms all night," I told her placing a kiss on the back of her head as I spooned around her.

I heard her sigh in contentment as she drifted off back to sleep. I still was having troubles grasping that I was holding her, and that it was my son growing in her belly. As I felt him start to get active again, my mind drifted back to those few days of being snowed in that hotel room. My beauty was so innocent, but so willing to learn.

So many nights it has been how I was able to get to sleep at all, thinking about how our bodies connected and the electricity that passed between us. I found myself giving thanks for her life as well as the life of my son.

I kissed the back of her head one last time before I drifted off to sleep. I woke early to the feel of my son kicking against my hand which rested on my beauty's stomach. I shifted and kissed her belly, telling our son to calm down and let his mommy rest. I then kissed it once more before I got up went to the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

Yesterday I had been solely thinking about Bella and her needs, but I could really use a cup of coffee. Finding none. It pleased me at how well she has been taking care of herself and our son. I poured a cup of juice to drink it as I scrabbled up some eggs and toasted the wheat bread. I was going to have to ask her how she had so much fresh food in the fridge and a turkey breast waiting to be cooked with her in the hospital ten days.

I heard Bella's feet paddling my way as I whipped up the eggs. I poured her a glass of juice, just as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning beautiful, how are you feeling?" I asked needing her to be truthful with me.

"I am still stiff, but these past two nights. I have slept better, then I have since Tulsa," She told me standing on her tippy toes to kiss me.

"I know what you mean, I don't want to ever sleep without you again," I told her kissing her right back.

"Then don't," was her reply.

Oh, how I plan on it as long as she will have me. I carried our plates to the table allowing her to carry the juices to the table. We eat and chatted about baby names until Bella brought up the fact that her bed was too short for me. I tried to calm her fears that I was ok with it. It was not working as she talked about looking into getting a new bed.

"Beautiful, you don't need to get a new bed if you want you can just move in with me. My place has three bedrooms. We can turn one into a nursery for this little guy," I said rubbing her belly causing her to blush.

"I can't my lease is not up until June," she said almost in tears.

"So, you're saying that you're not against moving in with me, but want to wait until your lease is up?" I asked needed to know if I had heard her correctly.

"Yes, that is what I am saying. Did you not hear me in the kitchen I don't want to ever sleep without you again?" She smiled and blushed as she said this, causing my heart to do cartwheels.

"Yes, I heard you, but needed to hear it again to make sure I wasn't hearing thing," I told her.

"What I told you in the hospital about you owning my heart was also the truth. I have no doubts what so every when I say I am in love with you," she said looking directly into my eyes.

"To hear you say those words makes me so happy, because, I am so in love with you my beauty," I said leaning towards her and kissing her soft lips.

It was so hard for me to restrain myself. I wanted to be buried deep inside her as it's been way to long, but with her accident and spending many days having contractions it was not a good idea. We both groaned when I pulled back.

"Believe me when I say that was the hardest thing I have ever done. As much as I want you, your body still needs to heal, and we don't want our son born too early," I reminded her as much as saying for myself.

"I know can you at least hold me?" she asked standing and holding out her hand for me.

We went to lie down just to relax in the contentment of being together. Once Bella had fallen asleep, I extracted myself, so I could go and make the phone call, I dreaded making to my Chief of Staff. Dr. Kwan was not an easy man to talk to and expected perfection from all his led doctors and these past eleven days.

Dr. Kwan picked up on the third ring. His secretary must be away from her desk.

"Dr. Kwan it's Dr. Whitlock…" That was all I got to say as he interrupted me.

"Dr. Whitlock, I have been expecting your call," He said pausing for a moment before saying, "I have been informed about the accident with the young doctor from over at Children's. I have also been informed that the child she carries is yours, so I can only see you calling for one reason. You want time off to be with her."

"Yes, but how did you hear?" I asked knowing that he knew most of what happened in his hospital, but to know all of this was beyond the normal Chief of Staff.

"I had a visit by your sister and Dr. Carlisle Cullen stopped by as a courtesy, since he is no long a doctor on staff but maintains rights. They explained everything to me, and I don't blame you for wanting to spend time with the woman you love who is expecting your first child. You can have the time off, but I want you to still be on call if needed. I am sure with a family so full of doctors, if you do by chance have to come in one would gladly stay with the young lady," he said taking me by complete surprise. I now owed my sister and Carlisle more than I already did.

I thanked him before hanging up and rejoining Bella. I had not even realized that I had fallen back asleep until Bella's phone started ringing. She groaned when she tried to sit up and get the phone. I helped her sit up and handed her the phone that was on the side table on the side of the bed I had been lying on.

"Hello, "she said sounding groggy.

"Oh, hi Dad. Sorry I did not call yesterday." I heard her say as I got off the bed, so I could give her some privacy, but she reached out for me wanting me to stay.

She talked with her dad and some guy by the name of Jake. I got the feeling that he really cared for Bella, by the way, she would talk to him, but it was obvious to me that the feelings were one sided. I also figured out that she has never told her dad about our son. I would have to ask her why.

I could tell she was almost in tears as she hung up the phone. I pulled her close to me so if she wanted to cry, she knew I was there for her, and the tears did fall. As she calmed down, I told her if she wanted to talk about it, I was all ears.

She explained to me about being raised by her dad and Jake had always been her best friend, but her dad would love to see it more than just best friends. She told me that he was the chief of police of the small town where she grew up in. He also had drilled it into her head that sex is for married people and that those people who have unprotected sex are people that are loose or too stupid to care. Her tears were falling again. I now understand why she is so scared to tell her dad. She doesn't want to disappoint him.

He was going to have to know sooner or later. I also understood now how a beautiful young lady could get so wrapped up in a book, without a mother around and a father who worked odd hours and was overly protective towards his daughter just like I am now.

She fell back asleep in my arms, and I gently laid her down, so she could be more comfortable. I had just finished a sandwich I had made when she started to stir. I went to see if she wanted anything to eat. She said all she wanted right now was a nice hot bath.

_The girl should not say this type of thing around me right now_. When she asked me to help her, I was instantly hard. How in this world did I get so lucky to have her love me? I helped her into the bathroom and started the water, I undress as she undress I picked her up as I stepped into the tub.

Having her skin to skin to me was like heaven. I gently caressed her body as we laid there in her tub enjoying the soft moans that would escape her lips every so often. As the water cooled, I asked her to scoot forward, and then I stepped out grabbed a towel and helped her out of the tub dried her off as gently as possible trying to hide the fact that I could still see the bruising on her body.

Seeing the bruising reminded me how close, I got to losing them both. I guess I was not hiding my thoughts, as well as I had wanted to as I felt Bella place a hand on each side of my face force me to look into her eyes.

"We are here and we are not leaving you ever. I am sorry for scaring you like that but look, feel we are here with you now and forever," she told me with so much love laced in her voice.

I pulled her into my chest and just held her for a few moments needing to feel that connection. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laid her down on the bed and climbed in beside her. I could hold her like this forever and that is what I intend to do.

We napped for a while, and then I got up and cooked up some dinner. As we sat down to eat, I asked how she had so many fresh foods in her place with a ten day stay in the hospital. She told me how her neighbor always saw to it that she had fresh food, as her family had a small farm with a few green houses and grows much of their food, and she has a key, so she can put it away.

I told her I would like to meet her neighbor, so I could say thank you for helping to take sure great care of the two most precious people in my life. I loved the smile that shined on her face, but it did not stay long as she winched in pain. I have a feeling we are going to have our hands full with this little guy when he comes into this world.

The next afternoon her neighbor, Mrs. Thomas, stopped by to check on Bella. I thanked her for everything she does for Bella and asked her if she could sit with her while I ran to my place to pick up some more clothes and then run by the store and get some more food.

The days and nights seem to blend together when you spend much of your time lying in a bed and holding the one you love. I did not even realize it was the thirty-first until my brother called to see if I was going to join the family to welcome in the New Year. I told him that I was spending it right where I was.

As I cooked breakfast the next morning, Peter called once again to see if he could come over and at least watch the Bowl Games with me like we do every year, and it was at that point that I heard Bella scream.

As I came through the doorway, I saw Bella holding onto the dresser as a contraction hit her. I could see that her water had broken, as it was all over the carpet in front of the said dresser. I just stood there panicking for a moment, until I heard my brother shouting into the phone. I was brought back by him yelling in my ear. I told him what was going on as I made it over to Bella, who had the same look of panic on her face that I knew, was on mine.

Here I am a trauma doctor, and yet I could not even think straight when it came to what to do for Bella and our son. Peter was telling me to get my head out of my ass and get her to the hospital, that he would make sure Rose met us there.

Somehow I got Bella into my truck and headed towards Parks. Bella squeezed the shit out of my hand as the next contraction hit her. She squeezed it again making me look at her and seeing that look of panic on her told something new was happening.

"I think he is coming now," she said in pure panic.

I pulled over to the side of the road, threw up the center console of the truck told Bella to lie down as I opened my door and ran around to her door throwing it open also. Sure enough I could see my sons head crowning. Shit, I had not delivered a baby, since I was an intern, fuck I can't do this. When Bella started to have another contraction everything I had learned all those years ago just kicked in gear.

I had to do this. This is the woman I love and the son whom I have dreamed of having, since I meet Bella. I talked her through breathing with that contraction while I slide off her underwear. When the next contraction hit, I told her to bear down and push with all her might. I had to stop her mid push as his head was out, and I cleared his mouth and nose as best as possible, and he took his first breath and started screaming this is a good sign that his lungs are working properly.

I turned him, so I could get his shoulders out with the next contraction once again Bella only had to push a tiny bit, and I had our son was out and lying on her belly. I reached in the truck and got my phone as I took off my shirt to wrap my son in it, so he would not get cold.

I called 911, as I knew it would be the fastest way to get Bella and my son the help they needed. I had nothing to tie off his cord, as I was in cowboy boots, and Bella was in her bare feet. I was so thankful when I heard the sirens and soon saw the ambulance pull up behind my truck. The EMT's where two of the regulars whom I knew well.

They finished up delivering Bella's placenta, tied off the cord and let me cut it. Once they had Bella loaded, I found my legs wouldn't hold me up any longer as I sank down to the ground beside my truck. One of the EMT's helped me climb into the back of the ambulance, so we could get to the hospital.

As I sat there I could not take my eyes off of the two of them. Our son was now wrapped in a warming blanket and lying on Bella's chest. Her eyes were glassed over with tears as she took in the sight in front of her.

The whole family met the ambulance as it pulled in. Edward took our son and Rose had Bella. I was still a little shook up about all this that Peter had to help me walk to follow them into the hospital. I was so relieved when I got the word both were fine, and that I did great.

I joined Bella and our son in her room, and it became the greatest day of my life. The joy on her face as she looked at him and then smiles up at me with such pride caused butterflies to float in my stomach. We had gotten lucky with him coming fourteen days early; things could have gone wrong.

I had never dreamed that I would deliver my own son. I caressed her cheek before placing a kiss on her lips as the rest of the family made their way into the room.

"So, what is my newest nephew's name?" Peter asked beaming like he just got a new toy.

"I have no clue. What do you think?" Bella said looking up at me at the tears started flowing.

"Beautiful, you don't need to cry. We will come up with the perfect name," I told her brushing the tears away.

It was so like my family to start calling out names. I could see Bella getting frustrated with all the names being thrown at her.

"Guy, please stop, let us figure this out. For one, Bella is not used to big families. She was raised by a single father and her books, and second this should be Bella's choice not anyone else's," I said before kissing her again.

"I have been leaning between two names, but we never got a chance to talk about them Jas," she told me still letting the tears flow.

"We have had other things on our mind, like getting you well, so don't bet yourself up over it and whatever you feel you want to name him, is fine with me," I told her wiping away the tears.

"Here are the names you help me decide, which is right for him," she said before telling me the names. "The names are Keegan and then I really like your name Jasper."

"Beautiful, why not name him Keegan Jasper?" I suggested to her smiling at her because she wanted to use my name.

"That's perfect, as Keegan means small and fiery, and he seems to be that," she smiled up at me and then at my family.

"Oh, that reminds me Miss Swan, how did you not know you were in labor you spent days in the hospital having contractions so you know how they felt?" Rose asked in that tone of hers.

"Dr. Cullen, I would swear on a bible that I had not had a signal contraction until my water broke when I was coming back from the bathroom." She spat back at my sister.

She thinks our son is fiery hell she could give my sister a run for her money.

"You are one lucky bitch. You had no morning sickness, no problems with swelling of the feet and ankles, besides me giving you hell over your up and down weight gain, you had the perfect pregnancy," My sister added.

Bella yawned so I started pushing everyone out of the room, and as I did this Esme handed me a baby book for our son. No sooner had everyone left that Keegan decided to make his presence known again. One of the floor nurses came in order to help Bella learn to breast feed him. I sat in the chair filling out the book with all the information that I knew. If I missed anything, Bella could fill them in later.

So, the first page now read **Keegan Jasper Whitlock, born Jan 1****st**** 2011 at 9:16 am. 5 pounds even and 17 inches long.**

He was soon asleep, so I moved him to the little bassinet so Bella could get some sleep. As I watched them sleep, I could not help but marvel at the miracle that was sleeping in the bassinet. If you would have asked me just a few short weeks ago if I ever thought I would be a father, I would have said no. The only time I ever thought about it was shortly after I first meet Bella during those days we were held up in that hotel room.

I guess I had dosed off, as Keegan cries startled me, and I fell out of the chair. As I started to stand, I could hear the soft laughter of Bella. I picked up Keegan and brought him over to Bella, who first checked his diaper and then feed him again.

It was starting to get dark out when Rose came in order to check on Bella asking her if she was ready for a shower and when Bella said yes, my sister turned to me and said, "if you promise to be good I will let you help her take her shower," I knew by the look on her face. She was just trying to rile me up, so I just did not answer her back.

Rose rolled Keegan down to the nursery, so I could help Bella. After the shower Bella told me to go home and get some sleep. I told her I was not going anywhere until she, and Keegan got to go home with me. She smiled kissed me and told me once again that she loved me.

I was going to have to do something about that real soon. I knew just how much I loved her and wanted her to be with me always and forever so the logical step was to make her my wife. With how she was raised would she even want to be my wife?

I helped Bella back into to bed just as the nurse brought Keegan in to be feed. I was just about to sit back down when the door to the room flew up to revealing a very anger man. He went straight for me and had me pinned against the wall before I could even react.

He was yelling at me thought gritted teeth, so I could not understand half of what he was saying, but I figured out really fast that he was Bella's father.

"Dad, please let Jasper go! He did nothing wrong, and I love him," she said through tears and a very shaky voice.

He let me go and not caring how hard I hit the floor. I watched as he walked over to the bed. I decided it was safest to stay right where I was at the moment.

"Bella, why did I have to hear about this from your neighbor?" her dad said still sounding angry, but also hurt.

"I didn't know how to tell you, and I thought you would be so disappointed in me," she cried.

"How could you ever disappoint me?" he asked

"Dad, look how you flew into this room, out for murder. You have this habit of over reacting when it comes to me," she said shifting in the bed, so she was on her side.

"Bella, how was I supposed to react to the news that, I get this type of information from your neighbor. You having a baby, and it was delivered on the side of the road by its father," He said still sounding, angry and hurt.

"Dad, first why are you here, second do you even want to meet your grandson?" she asked him.

"I came to surprise you. Jake is with me, but they would not let him in the room since it's after hours and only direct family can be here." He told her and I watched the look of horror that came over Bella's face.

"Dad why would you do this to me?" she said sounding confused and irritated.

"Bella, you need a man in your life, and you know how Jake feels about you. I just thought that I could get you to see that it would be better for you to be with him than alone," he said.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you that I could never see myself with him? And I do have a man, a very good man, who is also the father to your grandson," She told him still sounding so irritated.

"Sweetheart I was only thinking about your future," he said.

"Dad, I am twenty-four years old, I think I can decide my own future," she told him.

Keegan started to fuss and I slowly stood up not knowing what I should do. Bella had tears running down her face. She needed to be calm in order to calm our son. I decide I would do what my heart was telling me to do and that was to go to them and comfort them.

I first took Keegan from her, and then pulled her close to me. I looked up at her dad not sure what to say, but somehow I found the words to calm this whole room down.

"Chief Swan, I love your daughter so completely, and I promise I will always take great care of her and our son," I said hoping I came off as sincere.

The room got so quiet for a couple of minutes before Bella addressed her dad once again.

"Dad, please just be happy for me. I love Jasper and I did not know how to tell you." She said in a calm voice, but I could tell that the tears could fall again at any moment.

"Bella, I can try, but I need to know the full story to understand why I have not heard about any of this," he told her eyeing me.

I told Bella I was going to take Keegan and walk down to the cafeteria and grab me something to eat. I kissed her before leaving the room choosing to have Keegan placed in the nursery while I went to get a bite to eat and calm my own nerves.

Rose, met me half way to the elevator, giving me that all knowing look of hers.

"Can I join you or do you need some time alone?" she asked.

"You can join me. That man scares me," I told her as the doors slid closed.

"I can tell. He seemed to want to murder someone when he came flying in here," she told me.

"It was a close one, and he might have succeeded if Bella had not been in the room," I told her.

We talked for a while longer me explaining to her that he was a chief of police back home and if any man knew how to get out of a murder or hide a body he would know what to do. We ended up laughing and I became more relaxed.

When I got back to the room, her dad was gone and Keegan was there. She told me that her dad would give me a chance, but he would be watching and waiting for me to screw up. She also told me that he held Keegan and said that he was a cute little cuss. I had to laugh at that statement.

Bella yawned telling me that she was ready to get some more sleep. I knew I needed some sleep also because I knew our son would have us up in a few hours. The next three days were crazy as family stopped by each of them getting to meet Bella's dad, Charlie, as he insists that I call him, and Jake, who seems to be hurting as you can tell how much he really does love Bella.

Finally, we went home and thank God for Peter and Emmett. They brought over my bed and took Bella's to my house to set up in a spare room. Bella's naps, while Keegan is sleeping. I tried to nap, but I can't seem to shut off my brain long enough to fall asleep. All I can think about is making this beautiful woman mine forever.


End file.
